


Saturday mornings

by theonetruenorth



Series: Shadowhunters headcanons [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, nsfw images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: It’s Saturday morning, the sun is already up but neither of them wants to move. Alec sighs as Magnus’ lips attach to his neck, sucking lightly against his pulse point. His limbs feel heavy with sleep, still, and he’s unwilling to do anything but just lay there and let Magnus shower him with affection.





	Saturday mornings

 

Alec wakes up to the feeling of lips kissing the back of his neck, warm breath brushing over his skin. The corner of his mouth tugs up into a smile when Magnus’ hands tickle up his bare side, still hidden in the toasty warm cocoon of blankets.

They don’t usually have time for this, just lazing around in bed, but on this particular weekend Alec doesn’t have any shifts at the Institute (barring the sudden emergencies, of course) and Magnus has cleared his schedule from clients. This weekend it’s just the two of them, the bed (for sleep), the sofa (for lounging around), takeout dinners, and binging on Netflix - Magnus vowed to introduce Alec to the beauty of the TV shows that the young nephilim missed.

For now, though, it’s Saturday morning, the sun is already up but neither of them wants to move. Alec sighs as Magnus’ lips attach to his neck, sucking lightly against his pulse point. His limbs feel heavy with sleep, still, and he’s unwilling to do anything but just lay there and let Magnus shower him with affection.

The warlock is flush against him, his chest against Alec’s back, and when he moves Alec can feel the brush of Magnus’ cock against his thigh, already hard. He shivers and lets out a tiny, pleased sound that Magnus seems to pick up on. One of Magnus’ arms is trapped under Alec’s head, but his other hand is free and it wanders down from his waist to his ass, tickling against the delicate skin where his cheek meets the top of his thigh.

Alec sighs again, his hips shifting slightly so that his leg bends up a little, giving Magnus easier access. The older man takes it for an invitation, clever fingers brushing against his entrance.

He’s still stretched and slick from the sex they had the night before. Alec inhales sharply as Magnus’ lips kiss his shoulder, while his fingers dip inside of him, making sure that he’s ready.

Slowly, so very slowly, Magnus pushes into him from behind, the glide in smooth and wet and amazing. Alec twists his head to the side, tilting his lips towards Magnus’ and his lover doesn’t deny him. The kiss is unhurried and sweet, Alec sucking on Magnus’ tongue, Magnus nipping at Alec’s bottom lip.

It goes that way for a long while, the traded kisses and Magnus’ hips undulating behind him, the pace so slow there’s hardly any movement. Alec feels content, stretched by Magnus’ cock, feels full and warm and loved. Magnus’ free hand roams over his body, petting over his ribs, spreading over his belly to feel the shift of the muscles under the skin or just holding onto him like Alec is his lifeline.

The thrusts only get marginally faster with time. Alec’s breathing picks up as Magnus grinds into him, deep and slow, all the way in until his hips press firmly against Alec’s ass. With their current angle the thick length inside of him drags over his prostate on every other push, making him shiver with pleasure.

The warlock runs his hands over Alec’s bent leg, gripping underneath his knee and shifting it a little higher, improving the angle even further. Magnus reaches for him, their fingers lacing together as he fucks Alec, slowly, lovingly, pressing him into the touch-warm sheets and pillows with every move. Alec is content with just laying still, passive and lazy, letting Magnus take care of him, take care of them both. There are still remains of sleep clinging to his eyelashes and he feels heavy and dazed, pleasure filling his body in waves, just as Magnus is filling him with his cock.

Alec whimpers when Magnus reaches between his thighs to wrap their joined hands around his erection, red and painfully hard. It doesn’t take much, maybe two dozen strokes, before he’s spilling over their fingers. His orgasm almost takes him by surprise - it’s not a sudden explosion but more of a surge of bone-deep satisfaction, a crescendo of bliss that was growing inside of him for a while, enveloping him like a warm blanket.

He’s aware that he’s making the most embarrassing sounds as he comes, moans and mewls that he has no control over, but Magnus seems to love them anyways. The warlock keeps up the steady thrusts and Alec is growing oversensitive but doesn’t tell him to pull out. He wants Magnus to come, wants to _feel_ him come. His wish is granted just a minute or two later when Magnus groans like a dying man, his teeth clamping gently against that spot where Alec’s shoulder and neck meet and he slips over the edge. Alec can feel his cock twitching, painting his insides with come. He can’t feel the wetness, unfortunately, at least not yet, not until Magnus pulls out - only then he will be able to feel it drip out of him, a filthy and utterly delicious sensation.

They stay joined for a moment longer and Alec finds it strangely comforting, to be just laying still and quiet, Magnus’ shaky breath ghosting over the patch of skin underneath the hinge of his jaw, Magnus’ body filling his. He reaches back with his arm, wrapping it around the warlock’s waist as much as he can with their current position, as if he wants to pull him in even closer, press every inch of their bodies together.

“Good morning to you too,” Alec whispers and those are the first words said since they woke up. His face is half-hidden in the pillow, almost ready to fall back to sleep.

Magnus only laughs, nuzzling between Alec’s shoulder blades and then places a kiss on the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic is first posted to my tumblr and I upload it to AO3 with a delay. If you want to read my stories as soon as I finish them, follow me there: theonetruenorth.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta-read by [RomanceShipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceShipper)


End file.
